Delivery
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: A mysterious plain package comes to the Batcave, sent to 'Anonymous Buyer' and Damian and Tim are curious. Dick sees the opportunity to play a prank on his siblings.


**Delivery**

"What is it?" Tim peaked at the unmarked box addressed to 'Anonymous Buyer.'

"Maybe it's a cool new gadget...?" Damian guessed. The boys sat in the batcave looking at the package. It sat alone in the middle of the room. Tim had taken the computer chair and Damian was crouching by the box. Tim got up to pace around it.

"Could be nothing interesting..." Tim suggested.

"Then why is it marked to 'Anonymous Buyer'?" Damian rebutted. Tim thought about that for a moment before attempting to guess again.

"A new security devise?"

"Explosives?" Damian interjected. Tim shock his head, but gasped a moment later.

"What?"

"What if it's some sort of bomb or trap sent to us by the Joker, or the Riddler, or Scarecrow...?!" Damian's eyes widened at Tim's idea. Their brainstorming session was interrupted when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"What are you boys doing down here?" It was Dick.

"Grayson, do you know about this?" Damian gestured to the box and studied Dick's face to see what kind of reaction he would get. He was hoping for recignition. That's what he got. '_Well that rules out bomb...'_

"Oooh! Yes. Bruce must've brought it down here." Dick saw the boys looking at him with wide, curious eyes. '_I think I'll play this up a little...'_

"Well, what is it?" Tim asked impatiently.

"What's it to you?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face. Tim stuck his toungue out at him. Damian groaned.

"How old _are_ you Drake?"

"Seventeen." Tim replied with a smug look.

Dick gave him a look, "Your sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen next week! Close enough." Dick stuck his toungue out at Tim. Damian gave another groan.

"I swear I'm the most mature person in this house!"

"Your eleven, have some fun." Dick was still laughing as he poked Damian in the stomach. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us what's in the box." Damian deadpanned. Dick scooped up the box and turned toward the stairs.

"We're ya going Dickie?!" Tim called after him. Dick ignored him on purpose with a smirk on his face that they could not see. Both of the younger boys scrambled after him.

"Grayson!" Damian whined, putting emphasis on the vowels in the name. Tim and Damian were both trying to be beside Dick as he walked up the stairs, but there was nowhere near enough room. They ended up in a shoving match, which in turn ended with Tim being shoved into the box lightly. Dick took the opportunity to be dramatic.

"Woah, woah, woah... Be careful," he raised the box slightly higher in the air. Tim's eyes widened.

"Is it... explosive...?" They reached the top of the stairs.

"Maybe." Dick replied mysteriously, but refused to look down at Tim. Damian gave another groan. Dick ended up walking streight to the kitchen. Tim and Damian still followed him eagerly. Bruce was sitting at the table with an empty coffee cup. Alfred was rearranging things in the cabinets across from him. They looked up when they saw Dick and the boys enter the room.

"Oh you have the-" Bruce was cut off by Dick.

"Ya I have... _the package._" He gave a wink to Bruce. Bruce looked amused for a moment before deciding to play along. Damian gave another loud groan and dropped into a chair, Tim took the one next to him.

Alfred decided to play along too, "Do you need help with _it's _assembly, Master Dick?"

"I think me and Bruce can figure it out."

"Well what _is_ it?!" Tim practically yelled in frustration, but still had a smile on his face. Dick put a hand to his face to hide his words from Damian and Tim, only Bruce could see his mouth move. After he was done Bruce solemnly nodded back and stood up. Bruce and Dick started laughing at the same time, even Alfred was snickering.

"What?" Damian grew impatient.

"What?" Tim repeated when Damian got no reply.

"Why don't _you _open it." Dick winked at the boys. Damian immediatly got up and pulled a knife from a drawer. He groaned when he opened it.

"What?" Tim anxiously peaked over Damian's head. Dick, Bruce and Alfred were still laughing hystarically. Damian scowled at them all.

"It's a coffee maker."


End file.
